The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for applying heat transfer labels, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for applying a heat transfer label on a fabric material to minimize dye migration.
Heat transfer labels are commonly used in the garment industry to decorate clothing articles with graphic images or to mark them, for example, to identify the manufacture, size, washing instruction and the like. However, dye migration from a fabric to a label that is heat transferred to the fabric has been a well-known problem.
A typical heat transfer label applicator includes a base plate upon which a fabric is placed, and a heated silicone rubber pad arranged above the base plate. A label is placed on the fabric with the adhesive side down facing the fabric. The heated silicone pad is brought down by either mechanical force or pneumatic force onto the backside of the label for a predetermined period of time to facilitate transfer of the label to the fabric. During the heat transfer process, dyes from the fabric often migrate into the label, resulting in undesirable color alteration of the label.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for applying heat transfer labels to minimize or eliminate such undesirable dye migration.